A Fool's Everything
by SkyTreader52
Summary: You are a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose everything" Words that haunt Harry in his nightmares.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. Nothing I say!**

**A/N: This idea came from the quote from the fifth movie-the first line- and just let it go where it wanted. I'm not sure when this would take place but probably 6th year or so. This is most likely an oneshot but I may be doing a companion piece or sequel to this...**

------------------

**A Fool's Everything**

'You are a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose _everything_.'

Harry lay awake in his bed staring up at his ceiling breathing heavily, a sheet of sweat causing a shiver to run through him. He tried to shake the nightmare from his memory. His body ached but nothing hurt more than his heart as it's pounding seemed to rip it open bit by bit. He desperately grasped at his chest and sheets as he gulped for air. His eyes shut momentarily to show the horror of his dream renewed. His eyes flew open and he sprung up from the bed as if it were on fire and stared at the tangled sheets and blankets.

One hand over his heart, Harry backed away from the bed until his back hit the cool stone of the opposite wall. Sinking to the floor, he tried to calm his heart. Moments passed before his gasps returned to heavy breathing and his heart slowed slightly. He could feel himself breaking down; breaking apart and his eyes shot around the room, finally seeing the slumbering forms of his dorm mates.

His breathing hitched as he scrambled to his feet knowing he needed out. He stumbled to the door, completely forgetting his glasses in his hysteria, and down the stairs. His eyes flew about the common room before he clambered out of the portrait hole and fell out into the hall. Picking himself up, he ran. He ran as fast as his body would allow and then pushed himself faster. He was running from his memories, pain, fear.

Disoriented by all that was thrashing about in his head and his blurred vision, Harry continuously stumbled into walls until he finally collided with a wall knocking him to the ground. He curled up in a ball as he waited for everything to catch up to him.

A sob wrenched itself from deep within his chest, as if his heart itself had lurched, desperate to escape as the images finally flooded his mind.

He saw everyone he had ever loved, everyone he had ever called family murdered, his friends and innocents killed in the past. Then he saw every one he knew, every friend, every familiar face mangled. Everyone drowning in their own blood, all for his sake. Then his body was cursed with a pain greater that any _crucio _he had ever suffered, an agony he only touched upon on a few rare occasions. He saw lifeless eyes gazing up at him, the earthen warmth now seemingly drained from the irises. Blood seeped into her eyes; her body covered in it, no inch of her body left unscathed. Her body was bent and twisted and lying in a pool of blood.

Suddenly he remembered every injury inflicted upon her. He sat, helplessly watching. The Dark Lord's shrill laughter ringing in his ears as an echo flitted through his mind,_ 'You are a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose _everything_.' _

He watched as she writhed in pain and screamed and cried out for him. She was so far from his grasp yet her eyes seemed to be right in front of his. He watched the agony, the sorrow, the hatred, and then the nothingness just before she died. She lost everything before she died: her brilliancy, her love. Everything. She was gone, lost; and now, so was he. His everything was gone. He was nothing.

Tears streamed down his face as he rubbed and scratched at his face and arms as if trying to erase the memory, the pain, and the nothingness.

A cold hand on his flaming cheek caused him to jerk backwards into the wall with a startled gasp. His assaulted mind and poor vision created the image of death in the blurred shadow before him, pulling his fears closer to reality. Though when the cold hand returned to his flesh he felt no hatred nor pain. As the cool fingers stroked his tear-stained cheeks his mind searched for another figure to put in place of the shadow as it tried to ease the terror in him.

Suddenly he reached up and grabbed the hand on his cheek with a gasp of realization.

"Hermione!" The name was a whispered, broken plea.

"Hush, Harry. Relax. Shhh."

With another gasp, Harry reached up and pulled Hermione to him holding her tightly to him. He sobbed once again as he buried his face into her neck and hair. She held him fast, rubbing his back and trying to rock him as she continued to whisper soothing words into his ear.

"Shhh. Its alright, its me. I'm here. Harry," her voice was warm and strong yet held a quiver of fear.

Harry controlled his sobbing to a point where only tears streamed down his contorted face. He pulled away from Hermione to look into her worried face and reached up to cup her cheeks, searching her eyes urgently. His breath left him in a single, hoarse phrase.

"You're alive."

There was a strike of pain in Hermione's eyes before she nodded vigorously. In a similarly tight voice she whispered, "Yes, I'm alive."

This was real. _She_ was real; she was alive! Harry shook violently as his world came back to him in a rush of reality. It was only a nightmare and she was alive. Without realizing it, he had begun to murmur her name over and over in desperation and relief.

"Yes its me, Harry. Harry, its alright. _We're_ alright."

She reached up and grasped his forearms as if to reassure him. Her eyes still looked pained as she watched him and Harry closed his eyes to block the sight; he never wanted to see pain in her eyes again.

"Mione, don't," he nearly gasped and felt her hands loosen their grip. "Don't look so... You look like you're in pain, I don't want to see you in pain." His eyes were still closed tightly and his hands were still on her cheeks while her hands slipped off of his forearms to touch his cheeks.

"I can't help it," she whispered. "Seeing you like this... I can't help it."

He let out a rebel sob and dropped his hands and hung his head.

"I'm sorry."

Instantly, Harry felt Hermione's arms about him again, speaking urgently into his ear, "Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Harry listened to her but his foggy mind only understood that _he_ was the cause for the pain that shone brightly in her eyes. _He_ was inflicting the pain. He tried to push her away from him, to keep her away from the agony that was surely seeping into her, but she held him fast.

"Don't push me away, Harry. Don't you _ever_ do that. _You_ aren't hurting me, your pain hurts me; what you've been through. You've been through so much and you deserve none of it. You deserve to be happy Harry, you deserve so much more than you've ever had." Her voice became breathless and tight as she began to sob herself.

Harry had stopped his feeble attempts of pushing her away and gave into clinging to her. "I have you, Mione. I have you."

Hermione sobbed into Harry's neck as Harry sobbed into Hermione's hair and both fought off any past nightmares, pains, and worries. They fought the past, ignored and future, and settled for the present in each other's arms.

**A/N: So... was in decent? Should I write a sequel? Any ideas? I may fix this up later but I highly doubt it.**

**Well, I hope it was... enjoyable.**


End file.
